La diferencia no marca el amor
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: Para: Dibucrito. Una adolescente enamorada, un profesor muy guapo. Y un cuento relativamente corto


Declaimer: Saga no pertenecer mi. Historia pertenecer mí. Uga, uga

Notita: ONEE-SAMA, Happy B-day, adelantado . Que aproveches tus momentáneos 16 días de ser 1 año mayor que yo (?)

…..….()….….

Bella Swan P.O.V

Acomode la falda del colegio. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, había tenido un buen aumento de sueldo luego de encarcelar a un asesino, acusado de matar a quince personas de Seattle que había escapado al pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington; de eso a más consiguió inscribirme en uno de los mejores colegios de Forks, el _único_ colegio privado, a los catorce años.

Mi madre René estaba divorciada de mi padre, ella vivía en Phoenix con su nuevo esposo, Phil. Los dos ayudaban a mi padre cuando este me inscribió en ese colegio privado ellos lo ayudaban a pagar algunas cuentas, para que luego yo no sintiera remordimiento cuando Charlie me pagara el primer año de Universidad.

Me mire en el espejo, delicadamente acomode un mechón de mi cabello.

El sonido de la bocina de Porsche de mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, me hizo agarrar mi mochila de la silla de mi escritorio y salir de la habitación. Baje las escaleras en tiempo record y me despedí de Charlie, el cual se encontraba en la cocina calculando el total de la fractura telefónica.

Salí de mi casa y vi el perfecto Porsche amarillo de Alice. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, me subí al coche y salude a Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, Ali― le dije.

―Hola, Bellie―me dijo ella.

Apretó con fuerza el volante del auto, y piso fuerte en el acelerador.

Volví mi vista hacia la ventanilla, pronto llegamos al sector prestigioso de Forks, distinguí a mis compañeros y otros alumnos del colegio, los suéteres color azul marino, los pantalones negros y las faldas tipo escocesa, se hacía más común entre las "manchas" de personas.

Llegamos al colegio y nos bajamos del auto.

Me despedí Alice, ya que no compartíamos la primera clase juntas. La primera para ella era historia, y la mía biología, donde lo vería a _él._

Camine a paso lento hacia el salón. Ahí se encontraba él, con su cabellera alborotada, su preciosa piel pálida perfecta, con sus ojos verdes pendientes en su libro. Se volvía, me vio y sonrió.

―Buenos días, señorita Swan―me saludo Edward, o mejor dicho. El profesor Cullen

―Buenos días, profesor―salude yo.

Me senté en mi mesa habitual, cerca del escritorio de Edward.

Saque mi cuaderno y empecé a repasar los apuntes de las clases anteriores, hoy tenia examen y no quería reprobar.

Poco a poco los demás estudiantes entraron al salón de clases. Yo no era muy popular en esa escuela, al principio si lo era. Pero después me entere de que solo se fiaban de ser la hija de un "héroe" «que estúpido» fue lo que pensé al enterarme, y me fui separando de zorras como Jessica y Lauren. Y juntando más con personas como Alice y Rosalie Hale, la prima de mi profesor favorito.

Edward fue entregando los exámenes y yo me quedé como boba viendo sus finas manos repartirlos.

Al llegar a mi asiento él sonrío y murmuro un "buena suerte, Bella" mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder e intente ocultar ese rubor.

Aunque esto no tenía nada de malo ¿Verdad? Yo tenía diecisiete, y cumplía los dieciocho pronto, mientras Edward tenía veinticinco.

Respondí el examen rápidamente, esta materia siempre se me daba fácil, en parte porque le prestaba más atención a Edward, y cuando no lo hacía, él se molestaba seriamente.

Mientras dejaba el papel en su escritorio mi profesor sonrío ampliamente. Me dijo que podía salir, hice lo que él me dijo y me senté en el césped del pequeño patío que había en el colegio. Sentí unos brazos rodearme la espalda, volví mi vista para ver a Edward son una sonrisa de lado que era de infarto.

―Saliste muy bien, Bella. Dejé un rato a tus compañeros―me dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

Un dato que se me olvidaba, Edward y yo éramos amigos, por así decirlo. Un tiempo antes de que él fuera profesor, hablábamos bastante, cada que él y yo coincidíamos en nuestras visitas a Rose.

―Con suerte unos dos no se estarán copiando―le respondí mientras hacia una pequeña mueca.

―Pfff…conociéndolos TODOS tendrán el mismo error.

―Mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto, Edward?

―Si

―Entonces, te tengo que dar un regalo. Ninguno de los años anteriores lo había hecho

―No es necesario. Mejor regresó, sino van a sospechar―dijo, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y regreso a su lugar de trabajo.

Yo suspire.

Las demás horas pasaron normalmente. En el almuerzo con Alice, Rosalie, su novio Emmett y Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rose y novio de Alice, siempre era igual, me sumergía en la agradable sensación que ellos me daban. Seguridad.

Las clases terminaron y con las chicas nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por Seattle, ya que Rosalie quería comprarle algo a su primo, y Alice quería jugar a la Barbie Bella y hacerme sentir una gran tortura ese día de compras, conociendo a Alice, cada una de nosotras saldría con, mínimo.

Con Alice, conduciendo a 234 km/h llegamos a Seattle en hora y medía.

Nos bajamos del auto. Mis amigas me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron, metafóricamente, hacía el centro comercial. En la enciclopedia de Bella: la tortura.

****2 horas después*****

Me encontraba sentada en una cafetería, tomando agua mineral, mientras descansaba del difícil día de compras que aún no terminaba. Por lo menos ya tenía un regalo para Edward, insignificante, pero algo era algo ¿no?

Alice y Rose parloteaban sobre la nueva temporada y Project Rumway, mientras yo apenas y las escuchaba.

Al fin Alice decidió que ya era momento para irnos, me quito una de las bolsas y se llevó el vestido que ella me había comprado. Era de color azul marino y hasta la rodilla, algo sencillo, los zapatos que, según mi amuga duende, iban con el conjunto eran unas sandalias de color plateado, que tenían las temibles y mortales agujas de 7 cm, con las cuales, obviamente me caeré y moriré lentamente.

Para los que crean que es algo exagerado, pues ¡no! Si no es por Emmett casi muero una vez por esas cosas, no quiero recordar ese momento de mi vida.

Hice lo que Alice me dijo, y al regresar a mi casa, terminé la tarea del colegio y me dormí.

El siguiente día me desperté, siendo molestada por mis "adoradas" amigas. Las dos me despertaron a las cinco ¡A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA! Y yo tenía clases a las ocho.

―Alice, quiero dormir― me queje cuando salí del baño cubierta solo con una toalla.

―Tienes que hacerlo, Bella. Por nosotras, por favor―me respondió Rose, lo último lo dijo con un tono de suplica que me hizo decir semejante barbaridad:

―Esta…bien

Las dos sonrieron y empezaron con mi tortura. Me maquillaron levemente y ondularon un poco más las puntas de mi cabello, para ponerlo en una media cola.

El camino al colegio ciertamente me pareció una eternidad. Es decir, hoy vería a Edward, y como ayer, hoy también me tocaba ver su clase a la primera hora.

Las chicas y yo nos despedimos, me dirigí a mi salón y en cuanto llegué había muchas chicas, de diferentes salones, dándole regalos a mi maestro, él los resabia con sonrisa cansada y les decía un silencioso "gracias, ahora vuelve a clases" yo dejé un pequeño paquete envuelto en su mesa, que en realidad no era un paquete, era un libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial (*)

Mi profesor sonrío ampliamente.

―Muchas gracias, Bella―me respondió.

Las clases continuaron normal, hasta que Alice me sacó y me vistió en el baño para damas, luego nos dirigimos a casa de Rosalie, pues Edward también vivía hay.

Carlisle y Esme me saludaron efusivamente, ellos eran así de cariñosos con los amigos de sus hijos, realmente eran buenas personas.

Edward me saludo y luego se me quedo viendo fijamente, después sonrió y me pidió que lo acompañara afuera.

La vista era hermosa, algo que solo podía disfrutar una vez en la vida.

―Sé que es un error, a los ojos de los demás, se ve como algo nefasto. Y yo soy tachado de egoísta y enfermo, pero…de todas formas. Debo decirte que te amo, Bella―me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, como avergonzado.

Yo me sonroje y luego baje la mirada.

―Yo también te amo, Edward―susurre.

**Notas de autora**

Corto, lo sé. Pero lo hice "volando" es decir, no tenía inspiración y falta media hora para irme T.T

Espero que sea de tu agrado, Dibu/Dixo/Javiera/Jahi/onee-sama.

Y que mañana tengas un feliz día


End file.
